Water Works
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Alicia is new at the mutant school and she's hiding a dangerous past as well.


Full Summery-Alicia is a new mutant at the school. Alicia is a class four and very powerful, but how much power is to much? And it's also hard, when your hiding a dangerous past.

**Storm's POV **

Beast, Warren, Logan, and I had gathered in the office to talk about if we should have a Mutant History class.

"I don't think we should bother to talk about the past, it is the past." Logan said. He didn't care about teaching from books and sitting at desk, he just wanted to teach hands on material.

"I think we should teach the young ones about the past, and how fortunate they are that this school is open." Hank said, like a diplomat. Just than Warren turned and one of his over-sized wings sent a vase full of water,the vase and flowers went crashing to the floor, but the water floated in mid-air.

"Alright who is doing that?" Logan yelled. "I'm sorry." A voice said, as the water went above Logan and dropped onto his. Beast and Warren burst out in laughter, but Logan's claws came out and I started to circle the room.

"Hello." said the voice. Then the door opened and a young girl came out of the closest.

"You are-" Logan began, but was cut off by her."New" she said.

"I'm Alica and I am a mutant."She said with a soft voice. She had blonde hair and lightning white eyes that were turning into a darker ocean blue color.

"Where you ease-dropping?" I asked. " waiting for the right time to interrupt, more like it." She spoke like she was an old laddie, but she didn't look a day over 12.

"So you can drop water on people?" Logan asked, I think he was trying to sarcastic.

"I can control any water substance." She said, " I need to learn to control it. It has killed people 127 people to be correct."

"Well you can learn to control and master your powers here. No more living in fear for you." I said, touching her shoulder.

"Thank you, Storm. You truly have heart of kindness."

"Here I'll let Jimmy take you to your room. Jimmy!" I called. About 30 seconds later, Jimmy ,or Leach, was at the door.

"Yes?" He answered. "Jimmy, I need you to take Alicia to Kitty's room."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

This Jimmy was quite, and very polite. Like he owed these people his life. He had brown hair that fell over his forehead, and milky brown eyes. I bet his eyes stayed the same color all the time. My eyes changed color according to my feelings, I had made a chart when I was younger.

_**Blue- Normal **_

_**Pink- In Love  
**_

_**Red- Mad  
**_

_**Purple- Embarrassed **_

_**Orange- Upset  
**_

_**Green- Happy  
**_

_**White- Scared  
**_

_**Brown- Worried  
**_

That was all I had. Sometimes when I felt confused I wanted to know, but didn't catch the eye color.

"Kitty, this is your new roommate,her name is Alicia." He said, Kitty looked up. She had brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and she was packing stuff up.

"Hi. I was just packing some old stuff up, and putting them in the closet." She said, she picked up one box and walked through the door.

"Sorry," she said, walking back through the door."I can walk through any solid object." She said picking up another box and ,this time, opening the door.

"Hey, just a reminder, dinner's in half-in-hour." Jimmy said,leaving us alone.

"Here this is your part of the room. Let me know if you need anything. I'll come and get you in half-in-hour." She said, walking out of the room. I sat on my bed, and took out the last photo my family took together, in 1942.

-:-

In the sort half hour I had to myself, I had already unpacked the clothes I had brought and made my droopy part of the room look a little brighter. I pined up some old newspaper articles on old events, my family, and mutants. I was reading a article on how there was a boy in Poland that had bent fences at a concentration camp, when Kitty opened the door.

"It's time for dinner." She said. We ,and alot of other students, entered the dinning room. A boy waved his hand over to us next to two empty seats.

"Thanks Bobbie. Alicia, this is Bobbie, Rogue, Pete, Warren, and you already know Jimmy. She said, pointing to her friends. I recognized Warren as one of the people in Storms office.

"Bobbie, can make ice, Pete, can turn his body into metal, Warren, has huge, white wings, Jimmy, can take away your powers when he's around, and Rouge, took over the job as nurse, when Jean Grey died. She used to be able to borrow peoples powers with one touch." Kitty explained. _Used to?_ I thought.

-:-

That was the most fun dinner I had ever had. Probably because I was with people like me. I wanted to catch up with my new friends after dinner, but Storm called me into her office.

"Hello Alicia, how's it been here?" She asked. "I Love it here. This is the most amazing place in the world." I said.

"I'm so happy you said that. I need to asked you about your schooling, and what your past was like, so I know what kind of classes to put you in."

-:-

Talking about my past was pretty hard, mostly about how everyone I loved, was dead. When I was younger, I had won the State Science Fair, done a speech on human evaluation, and trained with my father every day after school, in the ring. Storm said that she considered putting me with people my age, when I said that I was over one hundred years old.

"There's this fountain of youth, that if you drink you stay young forever. We'll, that water runs through my vanes." I said. "I've learned things over and over again."

"We'll then, here is your time table." She said, pulling out a strip of paper. I read off;

_8:00-8:30am- Breakfast _

_8:35-9:25am- Mathematics_

_9:30-9:20am- Hand-to-Hand Contact  
_

_9:25-10:05am- History  
_

_10:10-10:50am- Science  
_

_10:55-10:35am- Self Defense_

_10:40-10:30am- Physics  
_

_10:35-11:25am- Controlling powers  
_

_11:30-12:00pm- Lunch  
_

_12:05-12:45pm- English  
_

_Down Time  
_

I read the time table over again a second time. "Thank you so much, ma'am ." I said. My uncle was right. They did teach protective classes here. I reached Kitty and mine's room door, to find her reading the news paper articles.

"Hi, Kitty." I said, frightening her. "Oh,I'm still not used to having a roommate, even with your stuff here." She said, looking around. As I got ready for bed we talked around me asking questions or her asking too.

"Why did you say Rogue _used to _be able to borrow peoples powers?" I finally asked. It had been on my mind since dinner.

"She took the cure, so she could keep Bobbie.'' She said,"She thought I was trying to steal him from her." I really didn't get why someone would do that. I mean to have any power would be so cool.

"So can I see your time table?'' Kitty asked after a while. "Sure," I said.

"We have all the same class times. Even Self Deference, Hand-to-Hand Contact, and Controlling Powers. That's weird."She said, handing it back.

-:-

When I woke up I took a shower and got dressed. When I was finished I looked at my fathers old pocket watch. 7:55, it read. Would really hurt anyone if I went in five minutes early? I walked down the hall to try and remember where the kitchen was. I finally found it after about a ten minute search down and up the elevator. There was, Pete, Bobbie, Rouge, and Kitty.

"Hey you left before me. I thought you would already be here." Kitty said, passing me a piece of toast with jam on it.

"Just don't leave me and I'll be on time." I said, picking up my breakfast. "What?" Pete asked.

"She the same time as everything we do." Kitty explained. The bell rang and they started to move. "Wait up!" I yelled.

-:-

Math passed by, and I learned to ignore the blue ape/man teaching it. I really wanted to get to hand to hand contact. Kitty said it was in some kind of Danger Room. When I got there, I saw Bobbie,Rouge, Pete and there was also one more person then I expected, Jimmy.

"Today you are going to work on what to do if you are cornered, and you can't use your powers." Logan said, look over to Jimmy.

"First I wanna see what you can already do. So, Kitty with Pete, Rouge with Bobbie, and Jimmy with Alicia." He said. I walked over to Jimmy and realized he was only a couple inches taller than me. I could remember almost every thing my father thought me before he went off to war.

"Fight Back."Logan said, and we began.


End file.
